Card edge connectors are widely used on computer platforms. Some examples of card edge connectors include Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) connectors and other riser connectors. Typically, a card edge connector has two sides a primary side and a secondary side. There are pins on both sides of the card edge connectors to enable making contact to gold fingers on the corresponding side of a riser card when the riser card is inserted into the card edge connector.